Two Worlds Crossing
by Wendy-Chan
Summary: InuyashaPokemon crossover. A young Pokemon trainer accidentally stumbles into the Sengoku Jidai wearing a mysterious silver Pokeball around her neck. Why do both Naraku and Kikyo want it?
1. Default Chapter

Yay! My first fanfic! ^_^. Let me know what you think of it. Oh, and a disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Inuyasha. *sigh.* They belong to the oh-so-talented Rumiko Takahashi and that dude who made Pokemon (sorry, I don't remember his name), so don't sue me!-_-. All right, on with the story! Tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter I   
  
Deep in the ravines of Grandfather Canyon, far away from any civilization, a girl named Kami ran. From her neck swung a silver Pokeball.   
  
"Get away from me!" she screamed back at her pursuers. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Give us that Pokeball!" shouted a Team Aqua member.   
  
"No, give it to us!" hollered a Team Magma member.  
  
"NO!" Kami turned a corner and bumped into solid stone. She had backed herself into a dead end! Now she was trapped!  
  
The Aqua and Magma Grunts smirked, agreeing on something for once. They had her now. "Houndour, go!" commanded a Magma grunt. In a burst of white light, the doglike Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball. It bared its fangs and snarled at Kami. Bits of fire came out of its mouth.   
  
"Swampert, hold it off!" Kami threw her own Pokeball. A froglike turquoise creature with orange eyes and gray fins appeared. It blew a blast of water at Houndour, who retaliated with a shot of fire. The water overpowered the fire, and Houndour, drenching wet, fainted. The Magma Grunt snorted and recalled it back into the Pokeball.  
  
"This time, girl, we aren't going to play nice with you! Either you give us that Pokeball, or—"  
  
"Ah, shut your yap!" shrieked an overexcited Team Aqua Grunt. "I say we unleash all our Pokemon and see her Swampert against them!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Let's kill her!"  
  
"We get new Pokemon in the bargain, too!"  
  
Pokeballs were unclipped from belts and sporadic starbursts of white light could be seen all over Grandfather Canyon as the Pokemon inside were released.   
  
"Swampert, return!" called Kami, pulling it back inside the safety of its own Pokeball with a beam of red light. Now what am I going to do? Wait a sec… the Silver Pokeball! Mother told me before she died to wish on it whenever I desperately needed too! Well, I sure as hell need to now! Kami shut her eyes and closed her fist around the small silver Pokeball. I wish I was somewhere away from here where they couldn't get me!   
  
In a bright twinkle of multicolored lights, before the astonished faces of the Aqua and Magma Grunts, Kami, who had been cowering in the corner a minute ago, had vanished.  
  
Hee hee hee! I ended with a cliffhanger. *gets bonked on head by volley of bricks.* Oww! Lol. Stay tuned for what happens to Kami and her Pokemon next time on… *drumroll* Two Worlds Crossing! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon. *mutter mutter* I wish I did…hehe anyways, if you're confused about what types of Pokemon Kami uses, most of them are from the Ruby and Sapphire versions of the game.   
  
Oh yeah, Kami is pronounced Kah-mee, not like cami. Just thought you'd like to know that.   
  
This chapter goes out to my first reader and best friend, Tina! So enjoy, T!  
  
*…* = thinking (oops, forgot to put a key in before :-P)   
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*Sengoku Jidai*~  
  
Kami dared to open her eyes again. The creeps who had been chasing her had disappeared! She looked around at her surroundings. This certainly wasn't Grandfather Canyon! She was surrounded by dark forest on both sides of her. Hastily, Kami checked the pocket of her backpack to make sure all her Pokeballs containing her prize Pokemon were there. Good, they all were. So was the silver Pokeball around her neck. "Sorry about stuffing you in there," she apologized as she let her yellow-and-blue Minun named Sparky out. "But I had to."  
  
Sparky cocked her furry little head and replied, "Mi?"   
  
Kami smiled and patted her. "It's okay now. Where are we?"  
  
"Mi?"  
  
"I guess you wouldn't know either." Suddenly, Sparky bristled and growled at the trees. Electricity crackled in her fur. Kami quickly whipped around. Staring at her out of reddish-orange eyes was a two-tailed catlike creature with several darkish stripes in its cream colored fur.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen that Pokemon before!" exclaimed Kami. "Let's capture it! Sparky, go!" Minun bounded at the cat. Jagged yellow bolts of electricity flew out of its fur and blue cheeks. It hit the catlike creature full force.   
  
Kami was in for a shock. The cat wasn't blown back by the static charges, but jumped at her through the sparks, transformed into a larger and less cute version of itself and poised to attack her!   
  
~*Kagome and crew's POV*~  
  
"Where's Kirara?" Kagome asked Sango, hoisting her yellow backpack higher. In front of her, Inuyasha walked with Miroku and Shippo, looking back every now and then to tell Kagome to hurry up.  
  
"I think she went ahead to hunt," Sango replied.  
  
The air was cut by a piercing scream of "AIIEEE!," followed by a crunching sound in the forest underbrush and a rustling in the bushes. Behind the scream was Kirara's growl.   
  
Out of the brush tumbled a girl. Kagome was shocked. She was wearing a modern-day short sleeved light blue hoodie with a denim skort and clunky brown combat boots. Her brown hair was short (A/N: think Yumi-style from Chobits) and there was a look of utter fright in her green eyes. She looked to be about Kagome's age.   
  
"Kirara, off!" shouted Sango, rushing ahead. The catdemon glared at the girl once more and transformed back into her kitten state.   
  
"I'm sorry!" exclaimed the girl. "I thought that Pokemon was wild!"  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Sango. "I don't know what a Pokemon is, but Kirara's a cat demon."  
  
"Wh-where am I? Is this the Viridian Forest?"   
  
"No," said Kagome. "This is the Forest of Inuyasha."  
  
~*Kami's POV*~  
  
She didn't know who these people were, but they all had weird-looking clothes, except for the gray-eyed girl in the sailor uniform. "How did you get here?" she asked Kami.  
  
"I…just appeared here," she said. No way was she going to tell about the Pokeball.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Lady Kaede. The village isn't far from here," said the other girl kindly. "We were just on our way there. My name's Kagome, by the way."  
  
"I'm Kami."  
  
"Sango," said the owner of the cat creature. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Inuyasha."   
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Shippo."  
  
"Um…" Kami walked over to Inuyasha. "Are those ears real? Can I touch 'em?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Everyone asks that." Inuyasha looked pissed. "Not funny, Kagome."  
  
They all started again towards Kaede's village.  
  
~*Naraku's castle*~  
  
"Kanna, come here." He beckoned towards the small, white-haired girl. She obeyed. "I'm sensing an incredible power eminating from that vile half-breed's domain. Show me what you see in the mirror."  
  
Kanna waved her small albino hands over the slightly cracked looking glass. The image of Naraku that was reflected wavered and then dissolved, showing a pretty young girl wearing the same type of clothing as Kagome and the others. The thing that really drew him was the silver orb that hung around her neck on a black cord. "That is the source of the power! It has a similar aura to the Shikon no Tama!"   
  
Okay! Another cliffie! Hehe… I am as evil as Naraku…muahaha…*crickets chirping* Stay tuned till next time! I hoped you liked it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I'm back! Lol I'll be updating a lot since it's spring vacation…hooray!   
  
The old disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon…blah blah blah. I'll cut right to the chase and go on with the story.  
  
*…*= thinking  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*Naraku's castle*~  
  
"What could it mean?" Naraku asked no one in particular. He paced around and around on the wooden floor.  
  
"You're going to pace a hole around yourself at that rate," said Kagura, amusing herself by playing with puffs of air.  
  
"SILENCE, you impudent wind witch! Remember, I always hold your life in my hands." Naraku glared at her. "I'd like to see you have any idea of why that silver ball has the sort of power the Shikon no Tama does."  
  
Kagura fell silent.  
  
"We must get that ball from her…if it really does hold the same aura as the Shikon, it must also have the ability to grant wishes."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"What else, fool?! Get that ball!" Naraku slapped her. She flinched. "All right, all right! I'm going!" With that, Kagura headed out.  
  
~*Kaede's village*~  
  
The old woman looked up from her cooking as Kagome and Kami entered through the bamboo door. "Kagome," she said with a smile. "Welcome. Who is this?"  
  
"Kami. We found her out in the woods, or rather, Kirara did," replied Kagome.   
  
Kaede stood up and bowed. "It's a pleasure."  
  
Kami bowed back.   
  
"Lady Kaede, we were hoping you could tell us about where Kami came from and how she got here," said Kagome.  
  
"All right. I shall do my best. Sit, children." Kaede knelt down on the wooden floor and they joined her. "Before I answer Kagome's question, I need you to be honest with me. What is that thing around your neck?" Kaede asked Kami, nodding towards the silver Pokeball.  
  
"I-I it's…" Kami stammered. But then, the words of Mother entered her head. *Always trust your gut feeling.* Well, she'd better trust something here where she didn't know anyone or anything… "It's a Pokeball that can't be opened, or so Mother told me, unless the Pokemon inside chooses to, for good or for evil."  
  
"I see…and what is a Pokeball?"  
  
"A device used to keep the captured Pokemon in. I'll fill you in on Pokemon later. Anyway, Mother said the Pokemon inside is a wish granter that can make all your dreams come true."  
  
"May I touch it?" asked Kaede. Kami nodded. Kaede gently ran her withered fingers over it. "It's aura is remarkably similar to that of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Then how come I couldn't sense it?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Possibly because you can only sense it if you touch it. Did you touch it before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then that's why." Kaede gave Kami a grave look. "If the Pokemon indeed has the power to grant wishes, then it's very dangerous. All the demons will covet it as much as the Shikon no Tama. And if Naraku finds out…"  
  
"Knowing him, he probably already has," said Kagome, looking worried. "Kami, it's going to be too dangerous for you to travel alone. Want to come along with us?"  
  
"Okay," said Kami. She didn't think she'd have stayed here in the village anyway.   
  
Just then, shouts and screams could be heard from the outskirts of the village, proceeded by a huge gust of wind. Shippo came barreling into the hut on all fours, whimpering for Kagome, who scooped him up in her arms and gave him a hug. "What's going on?" cried Kami. She and Kagome ran out of the cottage with Shippo perched on Kagome's shoulder.   
  
Standing on the top of a low hill, with winds swirling all around her and villagers falling in bloody heaps right and left, was Kagura and her demon fan. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Okay, here we go again. Blah blah blah I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon… done.   
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed—it means a lot to me!   
  
*…*= thinking  
  
Oh yeah if you guys have any suggestions about the story I'll be glad to take them!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Who's that?" cried Kami. She ducked as a chicken came flying her way. Miroku and Sango hurried up to her and Kagome's side.   
  
"It's Kagura!" exclaimed Kagome. "What does she want? The Shikon shards again?"  
  
"No! Naraku wouldn't try the same tactic twice!" Miroku called over the flow of air. "Kagura! I'll pull you into the kazaana!"  
  
"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Flying up behind Kagura was a flock of Saiyashamo. Miroku glared at her and replaced the seal on his hand.   
  
"You again, bitch?" snarled Inuyasha, jumping up to where Kagura was on the hill. He was using the Tetsuaiga for endurance against the winds. "Haven't you had enough of being beaten?"  
  
"I haven't come for the shards, you half breed!" said Kagura, grinning evilly and keeping him just out of the reach of her. "I've come for something just as powerful, though! That girl!" She pointed at Kami. "That silver ball is what Naraku wants! And what Naraku wants,   
  
Naraku gets!"   
  
Inuyasha had finally made it within arm's length of Kagura. He grabbed her by the neck, ceasing the jagged blades of wind she was doling out from her fan. "Talk! Why does Naraku want her?"  
  
"Fool…you can't even feel that the power emanating from that ball has the same magic as the Shikon no Tama!" Kagura smirked.  
  
"What? You'd better explain before I kill you!"  
  
"Heh… that ball…on that girl's neck… my master Naraku sensed the same type of magical power as the Shikon…and he's betting that it can also be as corrupted as the Shikon!"  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. Why hadn't anyone told him before? "That's what we were in Kaede's hut for, Inuyasha!" called Kagome up to where he was standing.   
  
He snorted. "You could have told me!" he snapped back.   
  
Kagura felt Inuyasha's grip loosen slightly as he talked to Kagome. She chose that moment to duck under, out of the way and pull a feather from her hair. Another strong wind kicked up.   
  
"Naraku will get the jewel!" she yelled downwards toward the group before she coasted away on the enlarged feather with the Saiyashamo flying after her.  
  
"Kagome! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as soon as they had retreated back to the safety of Kaede's house and were all sitting on the floor. Sparky the Minun cautiously trotted over to Kami and hopped onto her shoulder.  
  
"I was going to, after Kaede took a look at Kami!" she said indignantly. "I'm not as distrustful as you make me out to be, Inuyasha!"   
  
"Feh. You'd better explain this to the rest of us, old woman," said Inuyasha to Kaede.  
  
"Very well. Since Kami's Pokeball—" There were looks of confusion from Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha. "It's a tool that they use in her world to keep their Pokemon pets in," Kaede explained. "Anyway, Naraku was correct to say that it had the same magic as the Shikon, as I tested it myself, and he wants to use it to grant his own wishes since he can never seem to get a hold of the shards."  
  
"What kind of 'pet' is in this ball?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Um…" Kami felt a little intimidated by this silver-haired dog demon with his seemingly continual scowl. "I haven't ever been able to open it. Whatever it is it has to be a Pokemon with wish granting powers. I've checked my Pokedex. It says nothing about it."   
  
"You'd better check harder or I'll—"  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" commanded Kagome. He fell flat on his face. Kami and Sparky giggled. "You're scaring the kid even more. And is that any way to talk to your future traveling companion?"  
  
"Traveling?! Now wait a second!"   
  
"Shut up! Kami's coming with us whether you like it or not."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha turned away.   
  
"I don't want to trouble any of you," mumbled Kami. "I mean, if he doesn't want me…"  
  
"He does." Kagome gave a yank on Inuyasha's ear. "He just doesn't want to show it."  
  
They all laughed. "Kami, can you show us all your Pokemon?" Shippo asked from his place on the floor where Sparky had wandered and was now nuzzling his cheek.  
  
"Okay." Kami dug into her backpack and pulled out the remaining five Pokeballs. "Swampert!" The froglike Pokemon popped out and nearly squashed Shippo and Sparky. "Vileplume!" A purple Pokemon with a large blossom for a head let out a cloud of sweet-smelling powder happily as she saw Kami. "Flareon!" All fire colored fur and charcoal black eyes, the Pokemon looked around nonchalantly and started preening itself. "Beautifly!" The bug-and-flying Pokemon with vibrant wing patterns latched itself onto Kami as soon as it saw her.   
  
Shippo was awed. He couldn't decide which one to play with first. The sunset was filled with sounds of child laughter and Pokemon growls.   
  
~*Naraku's POV*~  
  
Kagura landed in the courtyard of the castle. "So," said Naraku from the dark depths. "Kagura, you have failed me again."  
  
"No! It was that blasted half breed Inuyasha! He—"  
  
"Shut up." A blob of flesh materialized in Naraku's hands. It turned into a human heart. "Next time, Kagura. Next time I will not be so nice." He squeezed the heart. Kagura fell to the ground, a sharp pain in her chest. "You are so completely stupid that I shall go fetch it myself. That girl…that ball…shall belong to Naraku!"   
  
Yes, I know, another evil cliffy! Oh, and a warning: I'm going to bash-and-trash Kikyo so all you Kikyo lovers might not want to continue reading…but for all you Kikyo haters! MUAHAHA! Bring on the torches and pitchforks! Until next time!  
  
~Wendy-Chan 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: do I even need to say it? Okay, just so the people won't sue, I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon. *hugs Inuyasha plushie* *best friend screams in background "NOOOO!"* *crickets chirping.* Heh heh... okay enough of my weirdness…let's just go to the story *pushes audience into reading room.*  
  
Italics=dream  
  
*…*= thinking  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*Kikyo's POV*~  
  
Kikyo stood at the top of the hill leading to Inuyasha's forest at sunset, listening with envy to the happy sounds coming from Kaede's hut. Her dark eyes widened with surprise as she sensed a new aura that joined them; another girl. Kikyo grew even more astonished as she probed deeper into the girl's aura and found that she, like herself had been before, was a keeper of something hugely powerful, and the aura of the item itself was remarkably similar, almost the same, to the Shikon no Tama.   
  
But wait. If that was indeed true, then…  
  
Then Kikyo could wish herself back alive, for real. She could make Inuyasha hers once again. Now all she needed to do was to make sure that the girl would listen to what she had to say. A faint smile formed on her lips as a devious plan began to take shape inside her mind.   
  
~*Kami's POV*~  
  
Kami spread out her sleeping bag on the wooden floor. It was really crowded tonight in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha and Miroku were going to sleep on a pile of straw, Inuyasha nearest the door; Kaede would be in her usual place nearest the hearth, and Sango, Kagome, and Kami were sleeping on the far side of the room, as far away from Miroku's groping hands as possible. Shippo and Kirara curled up on another, smaller pile of straw near Kagome and Kami. Shippo had insisted that Sparky sleep next to him.  
  
Finally, everyone got situated and one by one pairs of eyes closed and slipped deep into the Dreamtime.   
  
"Kami… Kami…" A voice called out at her through a blanket of silver mist.  
  
"Who's there?" Kami clutched the Pokeball protectively around her neck. "What do you want?"  
  
"I am someone very much like yourself, Kami. Forced to hold and protect a dangerous item that nearly took my life for it. I want to spare you from the same fate as me."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Call me…Kikyo. Come, Kami. Awaken and head to the hill near Inuyasha's forest. I shall be waiting for you."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"You'll have to trust me on that one." A face loomed at her through the mist, with long black hair and ebony eyes, a face that looked very much like Kagome's. "Awaken, Kami!"  
  
Kami sat up in her sleeping bag. A long, silvery object flew stealthily through the flap of Kaede's hut. A closer look showed it to be like a cross between a snake and an insect, with six legs near the front of its skinny body. "Kami…follow the soul skimmer." The voice rang out inside Kami's head, regal and commanding. "And do not waken anyone else to go with you. This is something they will not understand."  
  
"O-okay," she whispered to herself. Getting up quietly out of her sleeping bag, Kami silently pulled on her boots and gathered her Pokeballs, glancing nervously every now and then at Inuyasha, who's ears were twitching slightly with each little noise she made. The soul skimmer waited patiently for her.  
  
As soon as she was dressed, the small demon flew out of the hut, Kami trotting after it, trying not to step on any twigs or trip on rocks. They made a strange sight, a young girl and a silvery demon walking together under the moonlight.   
  
Kami followed the soul skimmer all the way up the hill, to where a girl in a red and white kimono was waiting for her.   
  
Dahahahaha… yet another cliffhanger! *dodges tomatoes.* Heh heh heh… well, we'll see what happens to Kami, and if Kikyo does persuade her into joining her. Don't worry, the Kikyo trash-and-bash party is yet to come! *gets water buckets*. Hee hee hee…I want to splash her with cold water and see if that earth-and-bone body of hers melts, but unfortunately we'll just have to wait and see. See ya later!  
  
~Wendy-Chan 


	6. Chapter 6

*sigh* here comes the old disclaimer yet again: I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon *mumble mumble* though I wish I did.   
  
Oh yeah if any of you guys want to use Kami in your future stories please ask me first. Most likely I'll say yes because it'd be really flattering! Just thought you'd like to know. I hope I don't sound conceited or anything. ^_^  
  
Do you think I should make Kami like Koga? It's kind of weird, I know, but I want our heroine to have someone in her life. Please tell me what you think and thanks!   
  
*…*= thinking  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"So you've come," said Kikyo, surveying Kami. "You are from Kagome's world, are you not?"  
  
"No. I…" Kami hesitated, wondering how much to tell her. *She looks like she can be trusted. How bad can this girl be?* "I'm from another world, I think I wished myself here."  
  
"Indeed." *So the thing she is carrying does have the same powers as the Shikon. Excellent.* "Tell me, what did you use to wish yourself here?"  
  
"Um…" Kami wordlessly pointed at the silver Pokeball.  
  
"Oh. May I see it?"  
  
~*Inuyasha and crew's POV*~  
  
Inuyasha woke up. He'd been hearing little noises all night in his sleep and they were starting to drive him crazy. He was going to tell the one making the noise to shut up or he'd bash them, but a pungent scent hit his nose before he could open his mouth.   
  
The faint scent of earth and demon. Had Kikyo been there? Inuyasha's eyes then fell upon an empty sleeping bag. Kami's empty sleeping bag. Her scent lingered out the door, mixed with that of soul skimmer and earth. Was she going to see Kikyo?  
  
"Kagome. Kagome." Inuyasha poked her, bending over her sleeping figure.  
  
"Wh— AIEE! Pervert!" she screamed, slapping him and waking up everyone else. "Oh. It's you, Inuyasha. What is it?"  
  
"Inuyasha, you must never sneak up on a woman like that!" declared Miroku. "I'm not even that bad."  
  
He glared at her and Miroku, a hand mark on his face. "Shut up, Miroku. I was going to say," he stated in a heated tone, "that your friend has gone missing. Her scent is mixed with that of Kikyo's."   
  
*Oh, no,* Kagome thought. *What would Kami have to do with Kikyo?* Had she really been to see her? "Inuyasha," she said aloud, "can you track Kami to Kikyo?"  
  
"Feh. Easy." He glared at Kagome again, then started snuffing the air again. "This way." Out the door he bounded, followed closely by Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.   
  
Kaede stood at the mouth of the hut. *My sister, why do you wish for Kami? What are you planning?*   
  
~*Kikyo and Kami's POV*~   
  
"May I see it?" Kikyo asked again.  
  
Kami looked at Kikyo's tall profile, her dark eyes and hair and the queenly way in which she carried herself. *She's so beautiful she can't possibly be bad…can she?* Slowly, her hand reached towards the Pokeball, preparing to lift it off her neck.   
  
"Hold it right there!" Kagome had gotten ahead of Inuyasha in her worry and was running as fast a she could towards Kami. "Kami, don't give her your Pokeball! She stole all my Shikon shards to give to Naraku! Don't let her do the same to you!"  
  
Kami flinched and pulled away. Kikyo glared at Kagome. "You. You always spoil everything!" But even as her brown eyes glowered, Kami could see…a trace of sadness in them. "This was my one chance, Inuyasha," she said, looking at him behind Kagome, "my one chance to wish myself alive again so I could be with you! But no, that girl, she had to come up just as I was receiving the silver ball! Farewell, Inuyasha." With that, Kikyo disappeared, riding on the backs of the soul skimmers, into the night sky.   
  
"Wait! Kikyo!" Inuyasha called, gazing into the sky.   
  
But there was silence. She had disappeared.   
  
"What's with him?" asked Kami as they traipsed back to the village. "Why is he quiet all of a sudden?"  
  
"It's because of Kikyo," Kagome told her in an undertone. "He used to love her."   
  
*Does Kagome sound bitter or is it just my imagination?* wondered Kami. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened to her."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You couldn't have known," said Kagome, still looking, in Kami's opinion, rather sad.   
  
They were greeted back at the hut with squeals of joy and occasional jolts of electricity from Kami's Minun. Kami laughed and petted Sparky. "I missed you too."  
  
~*Naraku's Castle*~  
  
Kikyo walked up the steps of the cold house, vengeance coursing through her blood, or rather, her body of earth and bones. She was angry. No, she was beyond angry. She was so furious that she was ready to make a pact with Naraku about something they both wanted. And something they both had to get rid of.  
  
*What's she doing here?* Kagura wondered as she saw Kikyo walking down the hallway. The wind witch opened her fan, ready to strike. "What do you want, Priestess?" she snapped.   
  
"To see…Naraku," was Kikyo's response.   
  
Kagura was surprised. "Why?"  
  
"Unless you want to die tonight you'd best show me to Naraku!"  
  
Startled and just a little frightened (after all, she had been nearly killed by Kikyo once before) Kagura led Kikyo down the hall to where Naraku was sitting.   
  
"So. Kikyo. What brings you here?" Naraku asked while playing with a blob of flesh from one of his containers (A?N: O_o gross, I know).  
  
"Naraku. I will make a deal with you," said the priestess.   
  
He looked at her out of blood red eyes. "Oh? What is that?"  
  
"That new girl traveling with Inuyasha and his companions possesses something of extraordinary powers, much like the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Yes, yes, I already know about that," said Naraku, absently twisting the blob into the shape of a heart.  
  
"If you will help me get that ball, I shall promise to seek out the remaining jewel shards and give them to you."  
  
Dum dum dum DUM. Yet another cliffhanger for you guys! But don't get P.O. ed at me just yet, because I'll be updating very soon!  
  
~Wendy Chan  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed for me! I'm so grateful to you guys.   
  
A Sakura Tree and a Rose: My first written reviewer! I'm really glad that you like my writing so much and keep encouraging me to continue!  
  
Kono-Tina-Sama: Oh wow, T, you're my BFF for life! Great ideas and convos go over the phone (especially when we talk about chucking stuff at that b- I mean, witch, Kikyo at 11:00!) Lol! Good luck with your own fic!   
  
Inuyasha-gal-97: I hope you continue to keep thinking my story is interesting.  
  
Whiteinu: Thanks for your support  
  
DayDreamerz: oh wow, Shell, lol, you're awesome! Thanks for telling me you love my fic and I hope you keep reading to find out what happens next! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon. Boohoo! *sobs loudly* I want Inuyasha! *crickets chirping.* But Kami…is my creation! hehehe… enough said. On with the story!   
  
Don't forget to give me some feedback as to what might happen next please!  
  
*…*= thinking  
  
italics= flashbacks  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*Naraku's Castle*~  
  
"If you will help me get that ball, I shall promise to seek out the remaining jewel shards and give them to you."  
  
Naraku's heart nearly stopped, but he caught himself just in time not to show any surprise. "Oh? Really?" he asked as he continued to play with the flesh blob.  
  
"Yes." By now, Kikyo's eyes had grown as cold as Naraku's own.   
  
He stood up. "Very well. Kanna, come here."   
  
The pale girl with inky dark eyes walked over to Naraku. "Show me the girl!" Kanna obeyed. She passed her hands over the mirror to reveal Kami. "Now. Look into her memories, Kanna, and show me what you see that is most dear to her!" Kanna closed her eyes and waved her hands over the mirror again. They revealed a pretty woman who looked very much like Kami, with the same chocolate-colored hair and green eyes. And a name. Miyako.   
  
Naraku tipped his head back and laughed. "How sweet. You may leave, Kanna." She disappeared into the shadows. "Now, we can get to business."   
  
Naraku dipped his hand into the urn full of flesh and drew out more. He molded the formless blobs into the shape of the woman in Kanna's mirror. She lay motionless and naked on the floor. Naraku then blew air out of his mouth onto the woman. She opened her eyes. "Kagura. Dress her." Naraku waved his hand and the woman got up and walked away behind the paper screens where Kagura was waiting. A spider mark was apparent on her back. "Go, Miyako, and bring the ball to me!"  
  
~*Inuyasha and crew's POV*~  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Kami. Kagome stood at the crack in a wall of a nearby village, a kerchief tied around her mouth and a fan in her hand. She was waving incense smoke into the crack.   
  
"We're exorcising a demon," she replied, her voice muffled. "Sango's at the other crack, waiting for it."   
  
"Oh." Kami wandered to the other side of the house, where Sango had her boomerang poised. "Here it is!" she exclaimed, as the demon was driven out. "It's a weasel!" Indeed, jumping out of the crack and hissing angrily at the crew was a long, yellow, red eyed weasel demon. Sango bonked it on the head with the end of her boomerang and killed it. "Done."  
  
"Oh, thank you, milady!" exclaimed the mayor of the village. He handed her a pouch full of coins. Sango smiled. "You're welcome."  
  
"Oi!" called a farmer, running into the fields. "M'lord mayor, we have a visitor."  
  
"Who is it?" asked the mayor.  
  
"A lady by the name of Miyako. Looks to be of noble background too," added the farmer.   
  
Kami wasn't listening. She was watching with a mixture of jealousy and sadness at a little boy who ran inside their hut to his waiting mother at the door. She closed her eyes for a moment, and remembered that fateful day that changed her life forever.   
  
Loud yells. Gunshots. Five-year-old Kami looked out the kitchen window into the still afternoon. She saw her mother lying on the ground, a pool of blood around her.   
  
"M-mommy!" she shouted, racing outside.  
  
"Kami…" Her mother looked at her daughter out of sad eyes. "You have to do Mommy a favor."  
  
"But you're hurt, Mommy, we have to get you to a hospital!"  
  
"Never mind that, dear. You…must take…this Pokeball from my neck and keep it. Run into the woods. Don't come out until the bad people go away and the police come. Can you do that for Mommy?"  
  
"O-okay." Tears came out of little Kami's eyes. "Where are the bad people?"  
  
"Never mind that now. And…whatever you do…never give this Pokeball to anyone else or let anyone use it, understand?"  
  
"Yes mommy." Kami took the Pokeball, kissed her mother for the last time, and ran into the woods surrounding their home. Sure enough, about five minutes later, two cars pulled up. Aqua Head Archie and Magma Head Maxie both raced out of them at top speed and ran to Miyako's side. "Give Team Aqua the Pokeball, woman!" growled Archie.  
  
"No, Magma!"  
  
Archie poked Kami's mother, checking her all over. "Huh. Nice Grunt work. I'm giving a promotion to whoever shot her." He laughed.   
  
"What are you talking about? We were the ones who shot her."  
  
"Shut your face, asshole, she doesn't even have the damn Pokeball!" Archie growled after poking Miyako all over and checking everywhere.  
  
"What? That…that can't be! Our sources said—"  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass about what your sources said! She doesn't have it now!" Archie snorted, then walked back to the car. Maxie cast one last look at Miyako, as though thinking the Pokeball might somehow magically reappear before disappearing into his own car. The two cars shrieked away.   
  
A few hours later, someone did discover her mother's body. It was downhill from there. Kami was found in the woods, the Pokeball hidden in her pocket, and sent to live with her aunt in Olivine City. Her aunt, who knew the secret since her childhood because their line had been chosen to pass it down century after century, took care of Kami and sent her to be a Pokemon trainer on her tenth birthday. Somehow, Aqua and Magma found out her secret again and started pursuing her.   
  
"Kami?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Kagome!"  
  
"Kami, there's the noblewoman. Isn't she pretty?" Kagome smiled, nodding towards the lady in the kimono walking up the dirt path.  
  
Kami looked and then gasped. It couldn't be…  
  
Hehehe… this was kind of a sucky ending because there were so many clues as to the "mystery lady." Ah well, it explains a bit about the Pokeball, so it wasn't a total waste. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Here it is again. :-P. I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon. But I do own Kami.  
  
This chapter goes out to one of my best reviewers, A Sakura Tree and a Rose! Thanks for reading this story and liking what I wrote. That's a real confidence booster!  
  
*….*= thinking  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Mother?" exclaimed Kami.   
  
The lady turned and smiled at her. Kami's eyes started to tear up. That smile was the very same smile her mother used to always give her. "Mommy!" she shouted, launching herself at the woman, who embraced her tightly. *But how did she survive the gunshot?*  
  
"Kami," she said gently, "how I've missed you." Her own eyes were wet. "I'll never put you in danger again, never!"  
  
"Uh…Kami? This is your mother?" asked Kagome, a little disbelieving. *There's something fishy about this. How could Kami's mother have gotten here, when she's not from this world?*  
  
"Yes!" Kami smiled, looking happier than Kagome had ever seen her. "Mother, this is Kagome! She found me!"  
  
"I see… nice to meet you, Kagome," said Miyako (A/N: remember, Kami's mother's name?), holding out her hand for Kagome to shake.  
  
Kagome did, and felt a shudder run down her spine. She was getting an incredibly creepy feeling.   
  
"I'm going to go see the others," she said, trotting down the dirt path to where the monk was sitting with Shippo. "That woman!" she whispered, even though they were out of earshot. "I don't think she's Kami's real mother!"  
  
"No," said Miroku. "There's an incredibly strong evil aura surrounding her. Although she does have a nice figure," he added, earning himself a slap from Sango and Kagome with a cry of "PERVERT!"   
  
Inuyasha snorted. "She smells just like Naraku, if you ask me."  
  
"Kami looks happy with her mother," Shippo commented.   
  
"Do you want her to die instead?" snapped Inuyasha. "I had to go without a mother too, you know, it's not that hard!"  
  
"INUYASHA! SIT!" cried Kagome. "You are incredibly insensitive!"   
  
~*Back to Kami and her mother*~  
  
"Mother, I'm so happy you're alive! But how did you survive the gunshot?"  
  
"I…that's not important right now, is it? The important thing is that we're together again, just you and me, forever." She hugged Kami tighter. "I'm so proud of you for keeping the Pokeball safe from the hands of Team Aqua and Magma."  
  
"It was hard, Mommy," said Kami, "I almost got caught lots of times. How'd you get here?"  
  
"Didn't you wish lots of times that I could be with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So wish granted then. Kami."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Let's go somewhere private to talk, shall we?"  
  
"Okay!" Miyako walked off into the nearby woods, with Kami following her.  
  
~*Kagome's POV*~  
  
*Where's that woman taking Kami?* Kagome thought. "We have to follow her!" she said out loud.  
  
The others stood up and walked after Kagome.  
  
~*Kami's POV*~   
  
They had walked quite a ways into the woods. Miyako sat on a tree stump. "Kami, now that I'm back, do you want to give me the Pokeball so I can look after it now? I'm your mother, and I always want to keep you safe. It was terribly selfish of me to give this life-threatening thing to you; please forgive me!" Tears began to roll down her eyes.  
  
"Mom! Don't cry!" Kami exclaimed, hugging her mother. "I've kept it safe all these years, haven't I?"  
  
"Yes, but how awful it must've been to protect it and keep it safe! I bet you risked your life for it many times!"  
  
"I did. But in the end, I always get lucky."  
  
"One of these days you might not, sweetie. Don't you want it out of your hair forever and ever?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Stop, Kami!" shouted Kagome bounding out of forest underbrush. "That woman's not your real mother! If she was, how did she get here?"  
  
Kami pulled away from Miyako's embrace. "Mom…how did you get here?"  
  
Her mother's eyes had turned cold. "Not important right now. The crucial thing is that you give me that life-threatening Pokeball so that you are never in danger again!"  
  
"But I…I want to keep holding it!" Kami declared, shocking everyone. "This has been my source of comfort for the past nine years! You made me promise never to give to anyone else, ever!"  
  
"Do as I say, girl!" hissed Miyako. "Or else!"  
  
"Or else what?" shouted Inuyasha. "The kid doesn't have to if she doesn't want to!"  
  
"Oho, the brave defender, aren't you, doggie boy? Well…now you'll have to answer to me!" Miyako closed her eyes. An unholy black glow surrounded her. The glow enfolded her into its dark aura. When the glow receded, a woman in a short, dark purple dress (A/N: like Yura of the Demon Hair's), with one eye that was as red as Kagura's, the other a bottomless black pit like Kanna's. Her ebony hair floated around her head. She carried a heavy katana. "Now DIE!"   
  
Whew! This chapter is pretty darn long! It took me awhile to write, because I had quite a case of writer's block. So what did you think? Don't worry, Kikyo haters, I have a special fate in store for her! Muahahahahahah! :-P   
  
Until next time!  
  
~Wendy-Chan 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon! Boo hoo! *cries.* But that's okay, since I can write all the Kikyo badness I want in a fanfic! Muahahahaha!   
  
Since school started again for me, apart from no midnight Inuyasha *sob sob,* I can only update once a week. Sorry! If it was my choice, I would never go to school, but unfortunately, I have to face all the evil testing and stuff.   
  
Chapter 9   
  
"DIE!" The black-haired woman swung the katana Kami's way. She screamed and jumped. The katana smashed into a tree, cutting it in half. The woman smirked. "Nothing fuels me better than the sound of a screaming child."  
  
"W-what are you?" asked Kami in a quavering voice, trying not to cry.  
  
"Miyako, the Lady of Souls!" she sang, waving the katana dangerously. "Pity I was named after your mother, hmm? It is my job to carry out Naraku's will, whatever he pleases! And he desires that oh-so-pretty orb around your little neck!" A cartwheel later and Miyako was right next to Kami. "Be a good little child and fork over the ball!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Enough talking!" Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsuaiga. "You're going to be the one to die!" He slashed at her with the sword.  
  
"Oh, you're fast," she chirped. "But not fast enough!" She bounced out of the way, swinging her katana and catching the Tetsuaiga on its chain. The Tetsuaiga was ripped out of Inuyasha's hands. "Perish, Inuyasha!" screamed Miyako as she reached out with dagger sharp claws. She sunk them into Inuyasha's chest. Blood spurted out.  
  
Kagome notched her arrow and let it fly with a PING! It hit the ground an inch away from Miyako and exploded. Miyako merely danced out of the way.   
  
Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, but Miyako also dodged it. Miroku undid the beads, getting ready to unleash the wind tunnel. Just then, a hoard of Saiyashamo buzzed down near Miyako. He put the seal back on in a hurry.   
  
"You are all powerless against me!" she shouted, grabbing Sango by the neck.  
  
"Not yet," Kami whispered. She unclipped a Pokeball from her belt and threw it. Out came her Beautifly. "Use Stun Spore!" she commanded. Beautifly flew towards Miyako, who was choking Sango, and flapped its wings. Sparkly purple powder emanated from them and rained down upon Miyako. She froze.   
  
"What is this magic?" she stammered, for the first time looking a little scared.   
  
"Psybeam, Beautifly!" shouted Kami. A pink light shown from between its antennae and turned into a bright beam. It shot towards the demoness, who was promptly reduced to powder. Sango was unharmed.   
  
"Incredible, Kami!" she exclaimed, strolling over to her. "That is some power your Pokemon has!"  
  
Kami smiled, but even as she did, a tear came down her eye. "Why're you crying?" snapped Inuyasha. "The demon's dead."  
  
"I'm just glad my mother's in heaven and not her," said Kami. "Thank you for looking out for me. I'm sure Mother appreciates it too, from wherever she is!"   
  
~*Naraku's Castle*~  
  
"Damn you, Naraku!" screamed Kikyo. "I thought you were more clever then that!" She grabbed onto an urn in her anger and the urn promptly exploded.   
  
"Now, now, Kikyo," said the former Onigumo, "we must be calm."  
  
She seethed for a moment, looked as though she was about to spit fire, and then a look of utter smugness passed over her face. "You're right, Onigumo," she said, more in a purr than anything else. "This time, I have a plan. A plan to get a hold of that ball once and for all!"  
  
Heh heh…sorry this chappie was so short. But of course, I had to end it on a cliffhanger or all of you wouldn't be wondering what happens next, ne? So…next time, I promise a longer chapter. I'll probably write again tomorrow. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon. So please don't sue me! I'm only a kid!   
  
*…*= thinking  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"That little girl is always with Inuyasha and his friends. If I can catch her on her own, in someone else's disguise, then we might have a chance."  
  
Naraku grinned evilly. "Clever, Kikyo. Who's face are you planning to wear?"  
  
"Kagome's," replied Kikyo. "For she is the one that Kami trusts the most. Do you have a spell for shapeshifting?"  
  
"Yes." Naraku left and soon returned with an ancient, dusty scroll. He rolled it out in front of Kikyo. "Here it is."  
  
"An image of the person I transform into?" asked Kikyo. "Kanna's mirror should have it."  
  
Kanna walked over to Kikyo, her sandals making soft but echoing tap-tap sounds on the wooden floor. The mirror glowed green and revealed Kagome's face.   
  
Kikyo stood in the middle of the floor and closed her eyes. A red light emanated from her body and her features began to change, hair from long and straight to back length and wavy, eyes from obsidian to dark blue. Pretty soon, a mirror image of Kagome Higurashi stood where Kikyo was, uniform and all.   
  
"I'll send Kanna with you, since she doesn't have a demon aura and will be very hard to track," said Naraku. "Also in case you have to transform into someone else."  
  
Kikyo smiled cruelly. *Soon that silver orb shall be mine and mine to wish upon. Get ready, Inuyasha, to follow me to hell.*  
  
~*Inuyasha and Crew's POV*~  
  
Kami yawned. She found it surprising how she could be tired after dealing with a demon like Miyako.   
  
"Let's eat something and go to sleep," said Kagome, digging into her large yellow backpack. "I've got Ramen."  
  
At the mention of Ramen, Inuyasha's ears perked up. He grabbed the Styrofoam container from Kagome as soon as she had poured the boiling water in it and ate it in two gulps.  
  
Kami settled for a canned dinner out of her own backpack. She let her Pokemon out and gave them food as well. Inuyasha sniffed the Poke-pellets Kami was pouring into an extra bowl. "Is that dog food?"  
  
She giggled. "No, it's Poke-chow. I don't suggest eating it."   
  
His ears drooped slightly (A/N: how cuuuuute! ^_^) and he devoured another bowl of Ramen.   
  
"It's bedtime. Let's get some sleep," said Kagome as she unrolled her sleeping bag and slipped in.  
  
"Okay." Kami unzipped her own bedroll and crawled down into the cushiony softness. Inuyasha chose a tree and jumped into the high branches. Sango, staying as far away from Miroku as possible, spread out a straw mat and curled up next to Kagome. Shippo chose to sleep cuddled up to Kagome.  
  
In the middle of the night, Kami awoke to someone poking her. "Ugh…" she muttered, rolling over so that her back was turned to where Kagome was sleeping. "What?" she muttered, opening one eye. It was Kagome.  
  
"I have to tell you something," she whispered urgently. "Here." She handed Kami her boots and backpack with her Pokeballs.   
  
Kami was more than a bit bewildered and cross at having been woken in the middle of the night, but she figured if Kagome said it was important, it was. She pulled on her boots and kept her mouth shut, got up and walked away, never noticing the real Kagome sleeping peacefully behind her.   
  
They walked a little ways into the forest. "What do you have to tell me, Kagome?" asked Kami.  
  
Kikyo smiled silently. Such an innocent girl, so trusting and faithful to Kagome. Well, she'd pay for it. "Kagome?"  
  
"Silence." Kikyo pointed a finger at Kami and all of a sudden she felt paralyzed. She tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. *Why is Kagome doing this?* she wondered.  
  
"Kagome" began to boil and change, and in a minute it was not Kagome standing in the forest, but Kikyo.  
  
*It's that girl who tried to take the Pokeball from me!* Kami thought furiously. *I've been tricked!*   
  
  
  
A dozen soul skimmers came crawling out of the woods, their silvery bodies gleaming. "Go. Take the girl with us," said Kikyo, turning around and letting more soul skimmers wrap their spidery snake-bodies around her. "We're going to see Naraku."   
  
Oho! That's one heck of a cliffie! I apologize for not updating sooner, but I've been busy over the weekend. *sigh* Just one of life's little roadblocks. Inuyasha on Saturday nights is awesome, though! But the one on last Saturday at 12:30 nearly broke my heart! How dare he not run after Kagome?! It made me want to kill Kikyo more than ever. And I will, don't you worry!   
  
See ya later!  
  
~Wendy-Chan 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: still saving up to own Inuyasha and Pokemon… hehe just kidding. I'd be dead before I could get that much kaching kaching.   
  
As to the short chapters, I'm sorry. I just like to end things with cliffies and sometimes I have to cut stuff out for that. --. But that's okay, thanks for everyone's support! Whoo hoo, fifteen reviews already! Oh, as to Kami, should she have a love interest? If so, who should it be? Akiro? Or Koga? (To find out who Akiro is, read on!)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
They landed in front of a dark and ominous looking castle. The soul skimmers set Kikyo down gently but dropped Kami so that she fell five feet. "Ow!" She glared at the insectlike demons. "Screw you all."  
  
"Get up. Or die." Kikyo walked over to Kami and grabbed her roughly by the hood. She dragged Kami into the black abyss that was the castle. Kami looked behind her. Coming down the corridor with them was a pale girl all in white, holding a slightly cracked mirror. Kanna.  
  
Kagura looked on in vague interest as Kikyo led, or rather, yanked Kami to the room where Naraku was.   
  
"I've finally got her," said Kikyo, tossing Kami down in front of Naraku. "The little witch who has evaded capture. Until now."  
  
Naraku smiled his evil smile. "Child," he said, turning towards Kami, who flinched and pulled back.  
  
"Get away from me!" she shouted, backing up on the floor.   
  
He sighed, as though she were a fly buzzing around his ear. "If you move again, you die," he said. "Kagura, care to demonstrate?"  
  
She unfolded her fan, flapped, and sent a jagged blade of wind towards another urn, which disintegrated it completely in the blast. Kami gulped. Do not show fear. Do not show fear.  
  
"Oh yes. And I've got a new…addition to the family I want to introduce. Come here, Akiro." Naraku beckoned with a spiny finger.  
  
"Yes my Lord Naraku," said a voice from behind a paper screen. The screen opened and a boy who looked to be no older than Kami stepped out. He wore a dark blue haori and hakana pants that reached his knees and had black hair and blue eyes.   
  
Don't panic, don't panic, you've got the Pokeballs, thought Kami frantically.   
  
"Oh. I think we need to enforce the fact that I shall be obeyed," said Naraku. "Kanna, bring me her bag."  
  
"NO!" the words burst forth from Kami's lips before she could restrain herself.  
  
Naraku smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Naraku pointed a finger at Kami. Pain shot through her body. It was like everything hurt at once, from her foot to her head. "Kanna, go."  
  
The backpack was removed from Kami's limp form. "N-no," she still managed to say weakly.   
  
Kanna dug her hands into the pack and took out Kami's six Pokeballs. "My lord." She handed them to Naraku, who examined them closely, watching the look of anger and hate on Kami's face. "I think I'll keep these," he said, "they seem to be of value to you. Akiro, guard this little wretch, and if she tries to escape, destroy these!" He handed the boy the Pokeballs. "Do not touch the silver orb around her neck. I have yet to find out what its uses are. The girl may be a source of power for it."   
  
All Kami could do was grind her teeth and bear it. "I have business to settle with that bastard half-demon," said Naraku. "I'm leaving. Akiro, you know what to do." He disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha and Crew's POV  
  
Inuyasha woke up. A very faint, earthy smell lingered in the air. Kikyo! Evidently she had been around this area. Why hadn't he smelled it when he was asleep, having a sharp nose? His eyes fell on the answer. A bunch of rather sharp-smelling white flowers grew on the riverbank, masking Kikyo's scent. And Kami. She was gone! Inuyasha's eyes lingered on some footprints walking towards the woods. They looked like Kagome's shoes, but Kagome was sleeping soundly in her bedroll, her shoes lined up neatly. Someone had been playing a trick!  
  
He shook Kagome awake roughly. "It's that little wench…she's gone again!"  
  
Kagome instantly sat up, disturbing Shippo, who also woke up, rubbing sleepy blue eyes. She felt rather motherly towards Kami, ever since she had seen the look of sadness in her eyes when it turned out that Miyako wasn't her real mother. What she saw made her gasp in shock. "T-those footprints aren't mine! I haven't touched my shoes since I went to bed! Sango! Miroku!"  
  
"What?" The taijiya and monk were immediately at Kagome's side. "Kami's missing again—Inuyasha, where are you going?"  
  
"Where else, wench? To find the kid!" he snapped, having already walked ten feet ahead of everyone else.   
  
Inuyasha barely knows Kami, yet he still cares a lot about her. He's changed, thought Kagome.   
  
"Her scent leads to the woods," he said, taking loud sniffs of the surrounding air. "I think Kikyo's led her away, because their scents are mixed together."  
  
By now Kagome was running so hard towards the source of the prints that she was nearly out of breath. "Kami!"   
  
Naraku's Castle  
  
Kami sat with her back leaning against the wall, as far away from that Akiro as she possibly could. She was scared, more scared than she had been since the day her mother died. Was she soon going to join her mother in heaven? She clutched the silver Pokeball around her hand tightly. No matter what, she wasn't going to let Naraku take it.  
  
Bwahaha! Another cliffie! thunder booms in background. So what do you people think of a love match between Kami and Akiro? Review and tell me please!   
  
Sayonara!  
  
Wendy-Chan 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, he belongs to Rumiko-sama but! wags finger I do own Kami and the story and if you plagiarize I'll beat you to a bloody pulp! grins sweetly But I wouldn't think of anyone who would plagiarize, right?! looks out at audience crickets chirp good! :-D  
  
Thanks to all of you guys for your reviews! I think I'm gonna go for a love match between Kami and Jiro but I'm not gonna get too suggestive…if you know what I mean. He he he  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Naraku's Castle  
  
Jiro stood ever at alert, staring ahead out of his cold blue eyes. Kami shuddered. There was no way she was going to get out alive, not with that monster guarding the door and Kagura and Kanna wandering the halls. Her ears perked up when she heard soft tapping sounds on the floorboards. Footsteps! Who—  
  
Kikyo strolled in the room and motioned for Jiro to go away, which he obeyed, still holding Kami's Pokemon. "Little girl," said Kikyo. "I've tried to be nice to you. I shall play no more. Tell me the secret of the Pokeball quick, while that vile Naraku is still out birthing more hideous incarnations of himself! And don't tell me you don't know! I'm not going to accept that!"  
  
"I really don't know!" snapped Kami. "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you! What do you want it for anyway?"  
  
Kikyo's dark eyes got even blacker. "That's…none of your concern," she said coldly. But Kami saw. She saw the brief flash of love that shone out of Kikyo's eyes before being replaced by death and iciness.   
  
"You…you're doing it for someone you love, aren't you?" she dared to ask. "I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
Kikyo glared at Kami. "And what is love to you? No one loves you. You've never loved anyone the way I loved him—" She clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing she'd said too much.  
  
Inuyasha and Crew's POV  
  
"There aren't any more footsteps!" exclaimed Inuyasha when he got to the clearing where the soul skimmers had spirited Kikyo and Kami away. "But the scent still hangs. It goes into the sky."  
  
"Kirara!" The small catlike creature suddenly grew to horse-sized. "Follow the scent!" said Sango, helping Kagome and Shippo climb on. Miroku threw a leg over Kirara's side, followed by Inuyasha. "We must find her!"   
  
"Stop!" commanded Inuyasha, breathing in a noxious odor. "I smell something. That horrible stench…it's got to be Naraku!"   
  
"Sharp nose, pup!" said Naraku, stepping out from the shadows of the trees. He was in his baboon getup (A/N: well I don't know what it is! Lol!).   
  
"Naraku! We should have known it was you!" shouted Kagome. But then, why is Kikyo involved with this?  
  
"Heh… do you know why Kikyo's scent lingers here, Inuyasha?" said Naraku. "It's because…she struck a deal with me!"  
  
"W-what?" Inuyasha asked, caught off guard.   
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, you heard me. Kikyo, as you might know, wants that silver orb that the girl carries. Badly. But I do too. So I made a pact with her. She brings the ball to me, I let her use its power to grant her a wish. And she won't be purifying it like she used to do the Shikon no Tama. Oh no. She wants something she can't get unless she uses it to grant a selfish wish. She wants you, Inuyasha. Heh… But the other part of our deal was that I could also partake in its wish-granting powers. And I shall use the orb to my advantage. And trust me, it'll be more of a challenge than that beast Ryukotsei, or Juro and Kageromaru. Heh…" And with that, Naraku vanished in a plume of purple smoke.  
  
"Inu…Yasha?" asked Kagome tentatively, going up to him.   
  
He didn't answer. Kikyo. Why do you want me to go to hell with you so badly? You died because of me, but that was years ago. And besides…I'm starting to like being with Kagome and Sango and that pervert monk and the little kitsune a whole lot.  
  
Naraku's Castle  
  
Naraku returned to the courtyard to find Jiro standing there, wandering aimlessly. "Jiro. What are you doing?" he asked.   
  
"Kikyo sent me out," the demon replied.  
  
"Oh?" She must've wanted to question the girl about the orb. No matter. Soon its power will be totally mine to control! (A/N: doesn't Naraku sound like a Valley girl? Lol)  
  
He walked swiftly back inside. "Jiro, come back and guard her again. It's time to take the orb from her."   
  
Whew! I just finished when I got home from school! And I felt like writing something after doodling all day… so whaddya think? No flames please, just constructive criticism and reviews. Jiro has yet to get friendly with our little heroine! Till we meet again!  
  
Valeta (that's goodbye in Latin)  
  
-Wendy-Chan 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: It's almost too painful to say I don't own Inuyasha, but I don't, he is the creation of Rumiko-sama's imagination. Wahhh!  
  
Heh…I really do have to start working on chapter length, don't I?  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Flashback  
  
Kikyo had disappeared into the night sky on the backs of the soul skimmers. Kami had heard Kikyo shout something about being alive and with Inuyasha again before she vanished.   
  
End Flashback  
  
Kami knew Kikyo was telling the truth. The frightened look left her face. "You wanted that ball badly, didn't you, Kikyo?" she asked softly. "You said so. That night in the clearing, remember? That you wanted to use the Pokeball's power to wish yourself alive again."  
  
Kikyo had stopped glaring at Kami. Her eyes were sad and angry at the same time. "Yes. I did. Either to wish myself alive or to wish him to Hell with me. Do you understand now, little girl? Or must I tell you again?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Then will you give me the ball?"  
  
"Never allow anyone to use it." Those were her mother's words. Kami hesitated. Kikyo looked so sad…but then; Kami took a good look at her eyes. Mother always said that you could tell the person's true intentions through their eyes, the windows to the soul. And Kami had always been very perceptive.  
  
Inside the dark orbs were grief mixed with fear, anger, confusion, jealousy, hatred, and the smallest hint of real love. Not only that, the emotions were mixed with others of the dead souls that Kikyo gathered to stay on the Earth. Kami's grip on the Pokeball hardened. She would not give her most prized treasure to a woman with so much negativity inside her who took others' souls. "No."  
  
"Come now, child, you've heard my story. Do you not feel pity for me?"  
  
She's trying to play you, Kami, she thought. Don't ever be fooled by a show. "I feel pity for you all right, Kikyo. Pity that you don't understand and never did understand real love, that it was just an excuse to get your hands on the Pokeball, and that you want Inuyasha to go with you no matter what. You're a jealous, soulless witch who'll do anything to get what she wants no matter who she has to hurt in the process. You don't deserve a guy like Inuyasha! He belongs to Kagome!"  
  
Kikyo's eyes turned red. "How dare you speak to me this way! And don't ever mention Kagome that little bitch again!" Purple energy blazed from Kikyo. "You don't know. You don't know what love is because you've never felt it!"  
  
"Yes I have! I haven't found a someone just for me yet, but I know what it's like to love someone! I had a mother and an aunt who cared about me!"   
  
"No! You just don't understand!" Kikyo screamed, still wrapped in purple light. "And now you'll die!"  
  
"Kikyo!" Naraku ran in. "Come with me. I have much to discuss with you." He hastily grabbed her arm, canceling the miko energy with his own demonic energy and led her outside. "Guard her, Akiro."  
  
"You must not let your temper get out of control! I have yet to figure out how the orb works and you must cooperate or you'll never get your wish!" he snapped at her once they were safely out of earshot.   
  
Back in the room, Kami was shaking visibly. She had narrowly avoided death again. She saw Akiro, still holding her Pokeballs in his iron grasp. "Hey you," she said. "Don't you ever get tired of carrying out orders for that power-hungry moron?"  
  
Akiro glared at her. "I obey only Naraku. I carry out whatever he wants."  
  
"You don't have to," said Kami, managing a shaky smile. Maybe if I'm nice to him he'll let me go. "He gave you a heart and mind, didn't he? He made it so that you could think on your own, not like a mindless zombie."  
  
Akiro's expression softened a little. He thought back to when Naraku first made him. He had been conscious to know what Naraku was telling him, even as he lay unmoving and seeming to be asleep.   
  
Flashback  
  
Naraku looked down at the motionless boy on the floor. He had dressed him and breathed life into him. It would only be a matter of minutes before his latest incarnation would fully wake up. "You shall be called Akiro. You'll be even more powerful than Juromaru and Kageromaru and Goshinki. But there is one thing you must never do. You must never fall in love with anyone. Should that happen, should you declare you love someone, your body will be separated from mine forever and be rendered one of a useless mortal. We don't want that now do we?"   
  
End Flashback  
  
Kami looked at Akiro. He turned to her and said gruffly, "You're the first person to show me any sort of kindness, you know that?"  
  
Kami was taken aback. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Kagome and Co.'s POV  
  
"Smell anything, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome from Kirara's back in the sky.  
  
"No. Wait. I've found it. The scent of Kikyo and the girl!" Inuyasha pointed west.  
  
Kirara sped up. Kami, with any luck we'll be seeing you soon, thought Kagome. Just hang in awhile and we'll find you!  
  
Longer than my usual chapters, or should they be even longer? Things are starting to heat up between Kami and Akiro, huh? If you please, give me a couple of suggestions as to how their conversation should go and how he should tell her he loves her, please!  
  
Bye bye!  
  
Wendy-Chan 


	14. Chapter 14

IMPORTANT NOTE: For you wonderful people who've stuck with me all along, I've changed Jiro's name to Akiro, because the name Jiro sounded too much like my worst enemy at school; I just realized that. Please don't hate me for it! Wahh! I'm sorry you guys have to reset your brains to register "Akiro" instead of "Jiro" but I can't have my heroine fall in love with my worst enemy!  
  
Disclaimer: For the billionth time I don't own Inuyasha! So don't sue me! The characters of Kami and Akiro, however, belong to me and I will rip to bloody shreds anyone who steals them. Kami and Akiro cower behind me.  
  
I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! But I've been so busy, what with the three-day school trip and packing and everything else.   
  
Whoo hoo! How was that for Kikyo bashing last chapter? Did you like it? You wanna see more? Review and tell me!   
  
… = thinking  
  
Italics = dreaming  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Kami? Are you there?" Kagome's face loomed out at her through the darkness.  
  
"Kagome!" Kami ran to her. "I'm so glad to see you I—"  
  
Kagome's face was rapidly disappearing to be replaced with that of Naraku. He laughed evilly. "You can't escape. You will never escape."  
  
"Leave her alone." A boy walked in between them. Who… Kami thought… Akiro!  
  
"Do you dare disobey your master?" snarled Naraku.  
  
Akiro glared at him. "Yes. Because I—"  
  
Kami sat up groggily. "Ugh," she said. "Did I fall asleep?" Dull, miasmic sunlight filtered through the shoji screens.   
  
"You've been asleep for quite awhile," said Akiro, walking across the room to join Kami in sitting on the floor.   
  
Kami's stomach let out a huge grumble. She smiled thinly and blushed a little. "Hey, I've got some cookies in my backpack. Wanna share?"  
  
"What are cookies?"  
  
"Umm… I guess they're like bread only sweeter and flatter and crunchier. Here." She dug a package of coconut-chocolate chip cookies out of her bag. "They're kinda mushed from where I sat and stuff, but overall it's good," she said, ripping the plastic bag open and cramming a handful of mostly-crumbs in her mouth. "Want 'em?"  
  
"Okay," he said hesitantly, accepting a whole one from Kami. He sniffed it. Kami giggled. "S-sorry," she said. "It's just nobody I knew before you sniffed the food they ate."  
  
Akiro glared at her, but Kami could see a hint of friendliness behind those arctic blue eyes.  
  
Behind the shoji screen, Naraku watched. He bared his teeth and watched Akiro smiling and laughing with Kami. How dare that little boy disobey orders. I'll kill him with my bare hands, forget about squeezing his heart. I should have made another ogre. I should have never given him human form.   
  
"Having trouble, my lord?" asked Kagura, strolling up behind Naraku. He jumped, having not heard her footsteps. She smirked. Evidently, Naraku was jittery today.   
  
"Next time you do not make your presence known, I'll kill you," he growled.  
  
Kagura's face showed no emotion. "If Kikyo couldn't get her to fork over the ball, what makes you think you'll be able to?"  
  
"Kikyo wasn't kind enough. If I keep her alive, with time she'll be grateful and turn it over."  
  
"What about the dog demon and his bunch? Won't they find her sooner or later?"  
  
"No. I've put a protective spell on this castle so they'll never find it. Never!" Naraku laughed crazily. Kagura stepped back, alarmed. She ran off down the hallway. Never had she seen Naraku this zealous before. He was usually quietly evil, not this loud.   
  
Inuyasha and crew's POV  
  
"The scent's stopped suddenly!" Inuyasha cried, halting dead in midair. "I can't track it anywhere!"  
  
"Wait! Inuyasha! I feel an aura," said Kagome, her eyes getting wide.   
  
"And how do you know it's not from a Shikon jewel shard?" snapped Inuyasha. He hadn't slept for days; he was exhausted from the continuous traveling to find Kami.   
  
"Because this is a huge aura! It's got to be coming from Kami's Pokeball! And it's very close in the West!" Kagome replied, her hands shaking. At last, they had found her.   
  
Wow, this chapter took me really long to complete because I had writer's block. But how did it turn out? I might and might not update for awhile because I have finals coming up and everything, so don't be pissed at me. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!  
  
Bye!  
  
Wendy-Chan 


	15. Chapter 15

Wendy-chan's back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time, but I was working on original fiction and this story kind of just trailed off for a bit. But no fear! Because I was watching this anime music video where Kikyo kisses Inuyasha and it made the blood boil in my veins! So I am going to torture her profusely in later chapters! Muahahaha! Kikyo lovers, don't read if you don't want to see her subject to the worst kind of torture possible!   
  
… = thinking  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Inuyasha and crew's POV  
  
"Naraku's put up a new barrier, then," said Miroku.  
  
"I'll cut through it with the Red Tetsusaiga!" growled Inuyasha. "And we'll find the kid and get the hell out!"  
  
Naraku's Castle, that night  
  
Kami sat on the wooden floor and looked out the window. Despite Naraku's hazy aura, she could make out thousands of stars and the bright tail of a comet… much like the Millennium Comet back home in Hoenn. She sighed and curled her fist around the Pokeball. And blinked. It felt… warm… and full of energy. And… did it glow slightly?   
  
Naraku stood in his dark corner. He could also feel the energy pulsating from the orb. Then the creature inside the ball must be most active on the night of a comet… how interesting.   
  
The Pokeball was indeed glowing. The light enveloped both Kami and Akiro, a blinding white light that shone with the intensity of a thousand suns. Slowly… very slowly… the Pokeball opened.  
  
Kami gasped. Her mother had said the Pokeball would open when it wanted to… but of all the times to do it… now!  
  
The Pokemon that floated out of the Pokeball with its eyes closed was unlike any Kami had ever seen before. It had a star-shaped head and a small white body. Closed on its chest was an enormous eye. She gasped. Yes, she had seen it, but only in ancient carvings and picture books on legendary Pokemon. It was… a Jirachi!   
  
Kikyo also sensed the extreme outburst of power radiate from the silver orb. She ran down the hallway of Naraku's castle to see. When she reached the room where Kami was kept and peeped between the shoji screens, she saw the girl holding onto a small star-shaped creature and giggling, along with the boy Naraku appointed to guard her. Kami was saying something. Kikyo strained to hear. "…the seven nights the Millennium Comet appears in the skies over Hoenn is when Jirachi awakens. I guess it was either the comet that appeared in this world, or the Millennium Comet has shown itself in my own world and it was drawn to that source of power over time and space."   
  
"So what does this creature do?" asked Akiro, twitching his pointy ears.  
  
"They say it can grant all kinds of wishes, but to do so, you've gotta become Jirachi's friend," explained Kami.   
  
Become its friend… thought Kikyo malevolently. That should be easy. This creature has just awakened. It doesn't know friend from foe! She stepped into the room. Kami and Akiro jumped. "Get out of the way, Akiro," said Kikyo.  
  
"W-what do you want?" asked Kami defensively.  
  
"I've come for the creature," Kikyo replied coldly. To her great surprise, the creature spoke.  
  
"Who is that woman, Kami?" it asked, burying itself in Kami's hoodie.  
  
Kami did not appear to be shocked at all at the Pokemon's speech and said, "It's Kikyo. She's bad. Very bad. You don't want to be her friend, Jirachi."  
  
The Pokemon nodded. "I can tell. Kikyo has many different types of feelings inside her…"   
  
Kikyo's mouth twisted into a snarl. "Shut up and hand over the creature!" she spat. "Or I'll kill you!" Her hand reached behind her back into the quiver of arrows she kept with her at all times. "That creature belongs to me! After all the trouble I went into to get it here!" She drew her bow, notched an arrow and let it fly towards the three.  
  
Jirachi closed its eyes and Kikyo's arrow hit the wall. They had vanished into thin air! All three! The demon, the creature, and the girl! Kikyo howled in frustration. "I WILL get my hands on that creature if it's the last thing I do! Inuyasha will be MINE!"  
  
Somewhere out in the forest  
  
"Kami, you can open your eyes," said Jirachi, floating around her head.  
  
She did so, and found that they were outside in a patch of forest. "Jirachi… thank you!" She hugged the Pokemon tightly. "I didn't know you could teleport!"  
  
It giggled and hugged her back.   
  
"I'm sure Naraku will be out to find us," said Akiro, getting up. His face all of a sudden changed from emotionless to sad. "After all, I am forever tied to him."   
  
"KAMI!" A yell came from above her. She looked up. Sitting on Kirara's back were Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. "You're safe! How did you get out here?!" Kagome exclaimed. Then she saw Akiro. "Who's he?"  
  
"Whoever he is, he reeks of Naraku's scent!" snarled Inuyasha, pulling out the Tetsusaiga. "I'll kill him!"  
  
"NO! Don't!" shouted Kami. "His name's Akiro and he's my friend!"  
  
"Kami… how could one of Naraku's incarnates be your friend?" asked Kagome gently. "What happened while you were inside his castle?"  
  
"A whole lot," the girl admitted truthfully. "It's a long story."   
  
"Well, tell it right here," said Kagome. "We're listening."  
  
End Chapter  
  
Whew! Late update, but pretty good for me, lol. So review and tell me what you think! Oh, don't worry, it's gonna be piñata time for Kikyo VERY soon… hehehehehe… evil grin  
  
-Wendy-Chan 


End file.
